CB Radio
CB Radio Notice: Due to various constraints, the old CB radio chat app has been shut down and replaced by a Dead Frontier Series Discord server, also shared with Dead Frontier 2. The information below is stored for archival purpose only. There is also the Availability Status Button, which everyone can use to turn their displayed name into italics and show via an automatic chat message that they are currently inactive. Clicking the button a second time reverses this effect and sends another status message to everyone else in the chat room. Moderation To enforce the chat rules and keep peace and order within the CB Radio, Moderators are commonly watching the chat during most times of the day. Among their most important tools are the abilities to warn, freeze (muting anyone for 60 seconds), kick (2 minute ban) and ban rule-breakers whenever necessary. Generally it's best to report problems and rule-breakers directly to them via the CB Radio than through the reporting button or a PM. Aside from the main Moderators, there are also Chat Operators, which resemble a group of very trustable community members, who received a set of moderation tools within the CB to support the staff members and to keep the chat moderated as much as possible. These individuals are usually those who are in training to become a full Moderator. Different statuses or "ranks" of players in the CB Radio can be recognized by the font styles in which their usernames are shown in, as displayed in the list to the right. Current Moderators '- Akraix (Global Mod)' '- Al B Damned' '- Lys' '- Mr Fox (Global Mod)' '- odinaden (Forum Mod)' '- Plucky6922 (Global Mod)' '- Rudeness' '- Shaun155' '- Silent killer1454' The rules for the CB radio can be found here http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=334456.0 Public Rooms The majority of the chat within the CB Radio happens in the public chat rooms which are always open and are usually designed for a certain purpose. The list below includes all current public CB Chat rooms, if their names are not obvious enough, their room topics should tell you exactly what each room is for. ;* Clan Chat Talk about anything clan related ;* General Chat (Default room when entering chat) Talk about anything not covered by the other rooms ;* Newbie Help If you are new to the game you can ask for help here ;* Non-English A place for non-English speakers to chat. ;* OA Discussion Chat about the Outpost Attack. ;* Party Requests Find a zombie killing party here. ;* Role-Playing Room for serious roleplayers only. ;* Tips and Tactics Discuss tactics for Dead Frontier here. ;* Trading Buy and sell your items here. User Rooms On August 3rd 2010, the CB Radio was decidedly getting rather large and hard to talk in without getting interrupted by others, so the option to create private and passworded rooms was opened to the public, which is simply done via the Room Change function. The room creators receive the "Room Owner" status whenever they enter a room that they created themselves and some basic moderation functions along with that, such as a warning function and a kick ability that moves people to one of the public main chat rooms while denying them access to the room they were kicked from for a good while. Due to this ability to moderate your own chat rooms, Moderators may join your room but do not have to moderate them alike to the main rooms, although it's still best to call a Moderator in case a rather extreme rule-breaker is creating problems in your private chat room. |} Category:Gameplay